The Legacy : Waking
by aramir501
Summary: the second story fallowing my first one. maybe just stupid immagination but hope you enjoy it. may contain various word/grammar errors. i'm not a native english speaker so i beg your pardon.


The Legacy : Waking

Chapter 1

In the void shrouding the dead world of Typhon Primaris, remains of previous battles were hung freely among the asteroid field around the planet. Numerous dead Tyranid bio-forms occasionally tangled with acid-scorched armour plates of destroyed warships were massed around hive ships' carcasses. Sickly colored ichor was still pouring out of the holes on the dead monsters' body.

In this silent void filled with death, two beams of light suddenly poured in. A darkish red gunship with black trim and some bone white colour bearing two large searchlights carefully made its way through the debris field. It hit small objects at times but evaded larger ones skillfully.

Techmarine Martellus murmured a short binary code to soothe the machine spirit of the Storm Raven gunship as it collided with another dead Tyranid creature. Even with his expertise in piloting gunships, there were far too many objects and he couldn't hope to avoid them all. He just hoped that the machine spirit would understand the difficulties.

'Martellus, when we will reach our destination?' A calm yet nervous voice poured into the cockpit. 'We are less than 5 klicks away. It will show soon enough.' The techmarine's monotonous voice replied. He could tell the young librarian in the compartment under him was little bit excited by his tone. In fact, he too was expectant if not excited. After a moment, he spotted what he was looking for. A massive box-like metal piece of a wrecked battleship was hung between large bio masses of a long dead hive ship. He slowly brought the gunship toward it.

A massive hole was in place of what looked like a gate. Martellus was relieved when he saw that the inner part of that gate was intact. He carefully drove the Storm Raven on the blasted deck plate, which was still big enough to house even a Thunderhawk gunship, in front of the gate. There was no sound in the void but he could feel the soft concussion as the landing gears hit the deck plate.

'Securely landed, brothers. You may disembark when the ramp is down.' The techmarine said before the light in the troop compartment turned green from red. There was loud noise as the air inside escaped to the outside. Blood Ravens started to float as the gravity generator inside the gunship turned off. Before the ramp was completely down, they got out. The techmarine was already out of the cockpit and flying through the gap on the gate. As others started loading out their equipment, the librarian Aganius followed the techmarine.

When he reached Martellus, he was already working on the control panel on the inner gate. 'Well, how is it, brother-techmarine? Is the vault intact?' Aganius asked anxiously. 'Relax, brother-librarian. This part was designed to endure much more harsh damage. Tough the first blast door is breached, there is almost no damage done to the second. Beside, there are five tiers of bulkheads in the schematics of this vessel.' Martellus told the young astartes without turning. 'Brother Remus, send my equipment, please.'

When the techmarine turned around, his servo harness pack was already half way to him. He caught it easily then attached it on his back. As soon as the interface with him restored, servo arms started moving. One of the mechandrites stretched upward and gripped something. It lowered the lever, and soon a holographic screen appeared in front of the gate.

'And,' few taps on the screen, 'its power nod can last for centuries without any backups.' Then silently, the giant door slowly opened, revealing a space large enough for a Rhino transport. 'Come brothers,' Martellus said to his brothers approaching him the librarian already moving inside. 'Let's see what we can do here.'

When all equipment and Blood Ravens except few remaining as sentries were in, the second blast door started closing again. As darkness fell upon, Martellus started tapping on the bright console on the third door. Soon the gap between doors was illuminated by faint lights and gravity came back. Blood Ravens landed easily with quiet clanks. Then the air came in. Aganius took off his helmet as the air became breathable enough.

'How long, Martellus?' Aganius asked impatiently. With a sigh instead of an answer, the techmarine just stepped aside. The giant doors started parting with loud screeching. Aganius could see other doors parting too through the enlarging gap. The Blood Ravens walked in, their librarian in lead.

The inner sanctum of the stike cruiser Armageddon was huge. In its gigantic depository, the chapter's numerous artefacts and scripts aboard the vessel's librarium were stored. Many valuable relics were saved, remarked Martellus, thanks to the effort of his long gone friend Gordian. As Aganius strode between high shelves which were filled with all sorts of relics stored in stasis cases or stashed in metal boxes, his heart beat fast as awe filled him. Walking further into the vault, he could see the cryogenic storages bearing his chapter's future. He surveyed precious pregenoid glands and was content that the depository's machine spirits didn't failed in their purpose. Near the storages were servitor cells. Most of the cells were occupied, their occupants dormant. As his eyes followed the rows of the cells filled with maintenance servitors, he saw something else.

There was a large figure clad in red armour adorned with many battle honours and the insigna of Blood Raven as his other brothers leaning against the wall. It was perfectly still. 'Martellus,' Aganius spoke into his ear bead. 'I think you should see this.'


End file.
